muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Consider Yourself
Speaking/Singing Voices I just watched this again, and I noticed that it sounds like Loretta Long is singing for one of the female characters. Can anybody confirm this, and are there any other human cast members singing in this song? -- Ken (talk) 04:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Loretta Long does the mother's singing voice, and Bob McGrath is the son's singing voice. I don't know who's voicing the uncle (aside from his dialogue). -- MuppetDude 14:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::I thought the uncles voice was Will Lee. --Minor muppetz 16:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know this is really old, but since we've been talking about various Sesame people doing voices, what's the source on Will Lee singing in this song? -- Ken (talk) 04:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It was added with this edit. Apparently *because* Michael said he thought it was Will Lee. So another user added it. It doesn't sound like a Muppeteer and it *does* sound to me like it could be Lee, but he's using a slightly gruffer sound. The video is here. It sounds most like Lee at 4:04, factored in with the fact that the other singers were the remaining cast. I'll see what we can find for comparison from the albums too. I'd buy the claim that it's Lee, but it *is* just pure Voicechasing, no reliable source, so if we can't find a suitable comparison, and reach a consensus, then I agree, we shouldn't have it. It's certainly not as immediately obvious as Bob and Loretta Long, and it's the only instance we know of where Will Lee might have done a voice. This is exactly why I brought up the issue of needing to specify in articles. I'll also check if I can find any clips online (or an easily accessible DVD) of Will Lee's other acting roles. He didn't always sound like Mr. Hooper, certainly. Just checking right now, his scene from The Little Fugitive is here. Not an exact match but it helps, I think, since as Mr. Hooper he usually had a little more gravel and sometimes went higher. *But* I'm also now remembering Will Lee's rather infamous lack of a musical ear, inability to come in on time, and I listened to his attempt at "One of These Things." So that certainly raises some doubts! Anyway, a Mr. Hooper scene which I don't think is on DVD. Even if it doesn't solve the issue, it's fun and hey, I just realized that Archie Comics are in the front of his store with the Tarzan comic (I can't make out much detail but it's clearly Betty and Veronica!) Unlike now, they didn't have problems showing actual products. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:31, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, we've been discussing this for almost a week. Ken did find a great example of Will Lee singing, from "When I Was as Little as You Are" (and a great Mr. Hooper scene in general) but right now it's just sort of gut guesses based on the other voices being the then-regular cast (so we feel like Will Lee would be the one we can't ID, who is clearly not a usual Muppeteer) and a little based on diction. I think it's possible but I don't think we can really prove it based on our ear since this is the only potential voice acting instance we have for him, and as noted, he seldom sang. I've seen most of Will Lee's outside acting work (a lot of it with very brief speaking roles) and he usually had more of an undertone (not like Mr. Hooper's voice in most episodes but not like the uncle either). He could be more expansive at times, but basically, we have an old remnant based on one person's guess (or passing off of a guess from other forums or YouTube). The only satisfactory way to confirm it, in my opinion, would be to ask Bob McGrath, who we know did participate in the segment and would also be a much better judge of Will Lee's voice than any of us (outside of him, Frank Oz, and Loretta Long, anyone else involved in the segment is deceased, and Oz doesn't seem likely to remember and I'm not sure about Loretta Long either, mostly because Bob McGrath seems potentially more accessible to interviews or contact to check on this). I've already taken the Muppet Voice Actors category off of Will Lee (we can't put "cite" on categories). I'll probably just take the claim off the article and the only other article to mention it (Sesame Street actors who performed voices) later today. As always, this can be reopened later if we either find a direct source or even a more convincing direct vocal comparison, side by side. But I really think, unlike visual comparisons, while it makes some sense as a theory and as fans we like to think it *should* have happened that way for completeness, we need better proof that it wasn't some other crew member whose voice we aren't really familiar with, say. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Wow! I am amazed that somebody knew of what other episodes of Sesame Street featured this song, aside from the first episode. However, none of those episodes have pages here (as far as I know). None of the episode numbers have links to the episodes. I don't feel like going through the history page and looking through every revision untill I find out who added that info, but how is that known? Was there a magazine that mentioned this (it seems like a lot of episodes had info listed in Sesame Street Parents Magazine)? Does the contributor have a good memory of episode numbers and sketches that were in them? --Minor muppetz 19:01, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Tony added the information. -- Peter (talk) 19:05, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::That info came from a record titled "Songs from Sesame Street" from 1970. While it was not created by CTW, it was worth buying because all of the songs were from other productions, and not written for the show (but were used on the program's first season). What was more interesting is that on the back of the record was a list of what episodes contained which songs. The list on the album reads: ::Feelin' Groovy--12, 86 ::Good Morning Starshine--3, 23, 54, 103, 121 ::Yellow Submarine--17, 62, 102 ::Swingin' On a Star--10, 61, 107 ::Up, Up and Away--49, 71 ::Mah-Na Mah-Na--14, 41, 53, 91, 113 ::Happiness Is (Different Things to Different People)--25, 53, 96 ::Spinning Wheel--12, 32, 80, 100 ::A, You're Adorable--23, 54, 104 ::Consider Yourself At Home--25, 38, 47, 65, 92 (also in #1) :: -- MuppetDude 16:26, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::Tht is such cool information. I didn't know that "A"-You're Adorable wasn't written for the show. Do we have a page yet for that album (I know that some Sesame Street albums that Sesame Workshop wasn't involved in, production-wise, have articles here)? And now I guess some song pages could have updates. I think the talk page for "Mah Na Mah Na" recently had some discussion about whether that sketch was first performed on Sesame Street or The Ed Sullivan Show. --Minor muppetz 19:10, 28 September 2006 (UTC)